Xelphos Adventures
(Production) RGE Pictures Television (Publishing) Typewriter Productions (Publishing) (English dub 1) (English dub 2) |runtime = 19 minutes (2002) 28 minutes (OVA 1) 20 minutes (2008) 26 minutes (OVA 2) 21 minutes (2014 - 2016) |first_aired = October 12th, 2002 (Japan) January 2nd, 2003 (USA, English dub #1) August 24th, 2008 (USA, English dub #2) |last_aired = October 2nd, 2016 (Japan) November 22nd, 2004 (USA, English dub #1) |list_episodes = Episode list |channel = (Japan, 2002) (USA, English dub #1, 2003 - 2004) AniNick247 (Japan, 2004 - 2016) Vision (USA, English dub #2, 2008 - 2016) |picture_format = 360p (2002 - 2008) 480p (2004 - 2016) 720p (2010 - 2016) 1080p (2014 - 2016)}} Chaos Adventures is an action/science fiction anime produced by Madhouse & RGE Pictures Television. It is the first ever solo project of Chaossy. It first aired in Japan on Animax in 2002, and continued it's run until 2021 on AniNick247. It has been airing on Vision since 2008, being published by Typewriter Productions. Plot Chaos Adventures follows Chaos as he roams the world with his girlfriend, Tiffany. In the first two seasons and the first OVA, she isn't present in the series. Chaos fights enemies and tries to save the earth from "The Big Five". Production The whole anime is produced by Madhouse from start to finish. The series has a short number of episodes due to writers block, animating, and story boarding. English Dub #1 The first season and first OVA duo was dubbed by . Their version was the most edited because of blood, and profanity. All profanity was replaced by kinder words, and blood was repainted with the color of the skin of the person. Ocean Group decided that they didn't want to dub episodes further, because of the long wait of different series. English Dub #2 In 2008, bought the license to re-dub all of the show, including movies and future seasons. The series is more faithful to the original Japanese version, leaving all the blood and profanity in. Film Chaossy has announced that there is going to be a finale film for the series. Production started in 2013 after the rest of the series was written. Animating for the film started in 2014, after season 3 ended, and animating ended after the series finale. Voice acting sessions for the Japan release started at the same time FUNimation started their voice acting sessions. The film is set for an early 2016 release, possibly in March. * Chaos Adventures - The Final Battle - Chaos VS Vim (2016) Broadcasting It was exclusive to Sundays in Japan, moving from mornings to nights. On Vision, it stayed on Sundays as well. For it's last season in 2015, the series was moved to Wednesdays at it's new time, 5:30pm. DVD/Blu-Ray releases Future The creator of the series is looking into creating a sequel with Chaos' son, though it might not happen until 2017 because of writing and animating. Just before the American premiere of Season 3, Chaossy has announced that writing of the sequel is starting, with the animating starting in a few weeks. It's estimated premiere date is early/mid 2015. The name is currently unknown. Gallery chaos from chaos adventures.png|Chaos from Chaos Adventures Video games They were four games released for the series, one for the Game Boy Color, one for the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Game Boy Advance, one for the 3DS, and one for the PlayStation 3, 4, and the Wii U. * Chaos Adventures Handheld - 2002, developed by RaGE Games, published by EA * Chaos Adventures - 2004, developed by RaGE Games & Infinity Ward, published by Activision * Chaos Adventures Handheld II - 2014, developed by RaGE Games, published by Blizzard Entertainment * Chaos Adventures II - 2015, developed by RaGE Games & Infinity Ward, published by Activison Category:Chaossy Category:Television series Category:Anime